In conventional automatic transmissions, usually a drop of the output torque takes place, for example, when upshifting and this leads to a jolt which affects comfort. The engine torque can be influenced in an appropriate manner during the shifting operation in order to mitigate this jolt. This can be done, for example, by changing the ignition angle or the like in order to smooth the curve of the output torque to improve comfort and reduce the load on the transmission. A different output torque is nonetheless present before and after the shifting operation. The terms used "output moment" and "output torque" include the transmission output torque.
U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 07/923,582 and 08/050,085, filed Aug. 3, 1992 and Apr. 28, 1993, respectively, already suggest that the output torque can be held at the same level before and after the shifting operation when the driver command does not change during shifting. The output torque (torque of the transmission output) and therefore the traction force at the drive wheels is so controlled that this torque is independent within wide limits of the gear stage which has just been engaged or the state of the converter lockup clutch. This method is known to experts in the field under the name "mastershift". With the aid of this known control function, the shift points of the transmission can be placed in areas of optimal use without it being necessary to assume losses with respect to sportiness and the metering of traction force. The known control function however relates only to the control of the output torque outside of the shifting operations. A conventional engine torque curve during the shifting operation leads to an abrupt drop in the output torque during this shifting operation. It is intended to avoid this drop as possible with respect to the shifting comfort.